The Falling Leaves
by deathscytherv
Summary: You love him, he hates you. What would you do? Is there something you can do? [TouyaYuki]
1. Encounter at Tokyo U

**Authors Notes**

Ohayo!!!

Hi, I'm darkscytherv obviously I am new at the fanfic writing field. But I've been reading fanfic ever since the very nice kaesaku made me read a very nice fanfic. After which, I got addicted to it.

Well this is the first installment of my TouyaYuki fandom. I've been a fan since the first episode of CCS, and never even a single minute got tired of their pairing (they just look so good together). This fic is pure as in PURE TouyaYukito yaoi.

I've changed quite a lot of things in this fic, one thing is that Touya is not Yukito's bestfriend and they barely know each other. Some of the characters also might not be mentioned in this fic, since this is a drama/romance etcetera etcetera… For those Clow card fans I'm sorry but there won't be any magical things happening here… Kero-chan won't be appearing at all (or maybe I could make him act as a doll). There might be a lot of mistakes done in my writing; I'm just not quite familiar with all the particulars in Japan. But of course everyone is welcome for any improvements and suggestions regarding the way I write this.

Well that's enough for my Introductions… I just hope even a single soul would kind like my work… Thanks for the time reading my work… Take good care everyone!!!

P.S.

**Kaesaku-chan:** I admire you sooo much! You're such an inspiration! Arigato!!!

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Touya, Yukito, Sakura and other CCS characters included in this fic, all is copyright of CLAMP. CLAMP is GOD of anime and nothing will ever change that!!! **

**The Falling Leaves**

by: shiro-yuki

**Prologue: The Encounter at Tokyo U.**

It was a fine sunny day in Tokyo and Yukito Tsukishiro was ecstatic, having just confirmed of his qualification at Tokyo University. He was one of the hundreds of students who where busy looking up for their names and the results of their exams. And for Yukito this was a great day, for one of his lifelong dreams had been fulfilled.

"Grandma and Grandpa are going to be very pleased to hear this," the gray haired boy told himself, while staring at his name at the wall bearing the passers.

He was busy looking at other names that he might know when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Tsukishiro-kun!" shouted a red haired girl not far from him.

"Oh! Hello there Megumi-chan! What are you doing here?" he asked as he started to face the girl.

"I'm just having a look at the exam results," replied Megumi.

"So... How was it? Did you pass?" asked Yukito who was smiling quite broadly.

"Hai! Tsukishiro-kun, I passed the exam! I can't believe it, I passed Tokyo U!" Megumi said, her eyes glowing with utmost happiness.

"Omedetou Megumi-chan! I guess we'll be seeing each other quite a lot again, here on campus." Yukito said as he stretched out his hands to congratulate the girl.

"Really? Wow Tsukishiro-kun, you passed also? That's great! Well what more should I expect from the class valedictorian!" she replied.

"Thanks Megumi-chan..." he said blushing, not quite used to being told that he was the class valedictorian.

"Oh stop being so modest! You deserve to be the valedictorian, you've been a topnotch student for as long as I can remember." said Megumi while staring at him with a raised brow. "Do you want to go and eat something? I'm kind of starving after all this excitement... I could eat a horse! I know a nice place just around the street who serves great ramen and dumplings! So wanna come and celebrate with me?" she added as she realized that she was hungry.

"Well I'm quite hungry now that you've mentioned it... So I guess I'll join you." he said touching his belly which was giving quite a noise already.

"Very well, we'll eat our hearts out to celebrate this memorable occasion! Let's hurry, I do think we're not the only one's who're going to be celebrate. Look at them." she said while observing the people going out of the campus to eat some lunch.

"Yeah, I guess we better run for it or we'll run out of place to eat." he suggested getting ready to run.

"Roger that! Let's go eat some RAMEN!!!" Megumi roared as they ran past the people and went straight to the restaurant.

They were able to get an available spot at the restaurant. Their celebration included five bowls of chicken ramen (four of which were just for Yukito), 7 orders of dumplings, an outrageously large number of sushi and sashimi, and a small bottle of sake. They were quite busy gobbling up every food in front of them, when something caught Yukito's eye. He was quite surprised to see that particular person in the restaurant. But Yukito gave a little smile as he looked at the boy right across him together with his little sister and his father. Yukito suddenly remembered something very important. And then he realized it, being totally absorbed in his celebration he had forgotten to look for one very important name. He had forgotten to look up someone's name, someone very important.

"Kuso!" he whispered to himself as he put down his bowl and chopsticks. "How can I forget such an important thing!?" he added quite loud enough to be heard by the person sitting behind him.

"Is there something wrong, Tsukishiro-kun?" asked Megumi quite surprised to see Yukito acting that way.

"Huh? Ah, oh well no... nothing's wrong, I kind of just forgot something. But it's OK, I can just return to it after we've eaten." said Yukito apologetically.

"Ok, but I won't be able to accompany you then. I have to get home early to tell my parents the good news, I'm sorry." replied Megumi.

"That's alright. Well, let's finish this lot already and get going." he responded.

After finishing up their food, they went outside for some ice cream before they parted ways.

"Arigato gosaimas, Tsukishiro-kun I had a great time." said Megumi smiling broadly at the gray haired boy.

"You're welcome Megumi-chan; I had a great time too. Congratulations again, you must be really proud." replied the Yukito.

"Same to you, anyway I'll be going now; my parents are very excited to hear the news. Take care!" she said bowing first before walking away.

After Megumi left the campus, Yukito then went hurriedly to the place where the exam results were posted. There were quite a few people now unlike earlier when it was packed by students. He then went to the section where those with surnames starting with 'K' were listed. As he looked past all the names his excitement was getting out of control. Then he saw it; and a big smile formed in his now sweaty face.

"He passed too." Yukito said, his eyes glowing with happiness.

Yukito was staring transfixed on the name that read _Kinomoto Touya_ when he heard a familiar voice talking.

"Touya-kun I'm not sure you passed the exam. I never saw you preparing for that exam before you even took it." said the girl teasingly to her older brother. "So I guess there's no need to look up for your name in there." she added quite intentionally.

"Oh shut up already you little monster!" retorted the tall boy. "I never asked you to come see it with me." said Touya looking annoyed at his sister.

"Don't fight here you two; we're here to celebrate whether Touya gets in or not. And besides this is a kind of family outing so let's enjoy it. Okay?" said their father who was amused to see his son and daughter wage war against each other.

"Yeah, a family outing. _The father and son, and their pet dog._" said Touya who was trying hard not to laugh at his own joke.

Ignoring Touya's latest punch line Sakura hurriedly went to the exam results, stopping near it when she saw the gray-haired boy.

"Hello there Tsukishiro-kun!" she said blushing in front of the boy she admired the most.

"Hi Sakura-chan! Are you here to see if your brother passed?" replied Yukito smiling.

Sakura was swelled up with happiness when she saw Yukito smile she said "Yes! We're here to see if he even got a point."

"I guess you're going to have to stop wishing I won't pass, because I _passed_." said Touya smiling at her sister.

"Hi there; Tsukishiro-kun, I see you're also here to see if you passed. Which I think is a waste of time, since you are our class valedictorian. And you are much expected to pass," greeted Touya looking past Sakura to take a good look at the boy who was now blushing.

"Oh stop that oniichan! He passed because he deserved to pass Tokyo University, unlike you who I think did some hocus pocus while taking the exam." Sakura said disappointed at her brother's attitude towards Yukito.

"So… Tsukishiro-kun, congratulations I heard that you're the class valedictorian, I'm glad you made it. And I guess you passed Tokyo U also." said Fujitaka stepping on the warpath the two are creating.

"Uh… Yes, I guess so… Thanks Professor." replied Yukito fixing his glasses, still embarrassed at what Touya said. "Um, sir… I guess I better get going; I still haven't told my grandparents about the results." he added.

"Very well… you take care and I know your grandparents will be very proud." said Fujitaka smiling at Yukito.

"Arigato! Good bye professor, Sakura… Good… good bye Kinomoto-san, see you at school." Yukito said as he bowed at them before walking away; tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"Why are you always mean to Tsukishiro-kun? He hasn't done anything to you right." said Sakura angrily while watching Yukito's figure get lost in the crowds of people walking up the street.

"You do not know anything Sakura, so you better butt out of my business." said Touya quite pleased that Yukito has left.

"You are hopeless!" retorted Sakura fuming with anger as she prepares to go home and call it a day.

TO BE CONTINUED

Well, that's all for now… I hope you enjoyed it… Thanks for reading it…


	2. Seijou's Best

Hao!!!

I just got out of an exam week and well I am EXHAUSTED!!!

Actually I still have tons of exams this week and the following week (who doesn't? duh!!!) and papers tons and tons of scientific papers to write.

sighs

I am sooo pleased that people other than me have read my work… THANKS PEOPLE!!!

As most of you would be able to read here, Touya doesn't have much role on it but still is in there… Yukito on the other hand of course is the main character… Yukito and Touya don't even have a dialogue together… But promise next chapter would be their time to talk… I may have a lot of mistakes in this part, because actually I don't remember the name of their High School; which is apparently the Title of the Chapter… I hope someone would remind me of the right name of Touya and Yukito's High School… A stupid virus that destroyed my computer a few months ago has corrupted all of my CCS files that's why I couldn't get the name of you know what…

Well other than that I have some shout-outs to make…

**KrystalSakura:** Thanks! I'm happy you liked it… Don't worry I'm planning of having a lot of twists in the story…

**Cygna-hime:** Thanks for the correction, I'm really not good in the writing thingy's and the way it should really be written. But I hope you'll correct my future mistakes, so

that I can correct them. Again Thank You!!!

**Rei-ant:** Thank You very much!!!

**Kaesaku-chan: **You still haven't read my first work?!?!? Where are you?

**Kitsune **_(not the Kitsune who writes here, I'm talking about MY Kitsune): _I know you hate me but still… AISHITERU!!!

And to Mr. Louis Leithold the author of the book I am currently holding and trying to solve every bit of mathematical problem this book has… And it's not fun… I'm really going out of my mind with this!!!

ARIGATO GOSAIMAS!!!

And as promised Chapter One of my so-called 'debut' fic… hehehehe

I hope you all enjoy!!!

**Chapter 1: Seijou's Best**

It was a beautiful Monday morning; birds were flying in the clear blue sky and everybody was getting ready for the day. The smell of delicious breakfast envelopes the town as workers and students prepare for another busy workweek. And as early as any bird could get up, Yukito Tsukishiro could be seen riding his bicycle to go to his favorite morning spot. As he arrived on that very spot he has been coming back ever since his second year in High School, he glanced at his watch for the time.

"6:40, just right on time." he said after looking at his watch while he parked his bicycle near the wall. "Just five more minutes." he added smiling to himself.

It was 6:45 in his watch when he felt it. That indescribable feeling; his heart pumped wildly, he was having an adrenalin rush. "He's coming," he said to himself nervously. And then he saw the figure of the person he's always waiting for to pass by that street on that very time. He then went near the wall as to hide himself from the view of any person who would be able to see him on that place. He watched as the boy with black hair went past him with his sister tailing behind him in her roller blades. His day was complete and now he was ready to go to school. He got on his bike and pedaled it on a different route to go to school.

At the same time Touya Kinomoto was busily humming the last tune that he heard on the radio before leaving his house just behind him Sakura was admiring everything around them.

"Oniichan isn't it a beautiful day?" she asked her brother who stopped humming.

"Hai!" replied Touya also admiring the beauty of his surroundings.

As the two reached Sakura's school a very happy Tomoyo greeted her.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, Ohayo Touya-kun!" said Tomoyo who was carrying her new camcorder.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!" replied Sakura halting to a stop just a few feet from Tomoyo.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan, I see you have a new camera." greeted Touya.

"Yeah my mom gave it to me yesterday, it's a new model." said Tomoyo admiring her new cam and focusing it back to Sakura.

"Well I better get going, or I'm going to be late for school." bid Touya as he rode his bicycle towards his school which was just next to Sakura's school.

"Bye oniichan!!!" said Sakura.

"Touya-kun must be in good mood today." said Tomoyo as she focused her camera at Sakura while they were walking to class.

"Yeah he is in a good mood, that's because he was accepted at Tokyo U." responded Sakura.

"Wow! That's great! Please congratulate Touya-kun for me okay." said Tomoyo.

"Okay… I'll tell him later. Let's hurry up before we get late." said Sakura.

The proceedings of a normal school day passed by till it was lunch time where you can see students in the beautifully manicured lawn; either eating or mulling over their school work or just plain resting at their own spots. Yukito has already finished up three bentos when he decided to have a look at the calculus problem in his book.

He chose the problem ∫ cos3 4xdx and began scribbling his answer on the paper, which was placed over his other books.

"Hey Tsukishiro-kun!" a female voice called over his shoulder.

"Oh hi there Megumi-chan, how are you?" asked Yukito who looked at the girl who was now walking towards him.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. What are you doing?" said Megumi glancing over at Yukito's paper. "Calculus?! Don't you ever get tired of Math? That subject's been over two hours ago!" she added while making a face.

"Its good to solve one or two problems when you're not doing anything so that you won't forget how to do it when exams or quizzes come up." replied Yukito who was putting the last terms in his answer. ∫ cos3 4xdx ¼ sin 4x – ½ sin3 4x c wrote Yukito while smiling at his work.

"Practice?! You're practicing a COLLEGE LEVEL PROBLEM!!! I don't even know what integral is!" revolted Megumi after seeing Yukito's work. Taking Yukito's book away from him and looking at it intently. "The Calculus With Analytic Geometry – Louis Leithold" read Megumi looking disgusted.

"That's a nice book, just ask if you want to borrow it." said Yukito.

Megumi sighed indignantly.

"Well enough with Math! So what did your grandparents say?" asked Megumi putting down the book.

"They were happy about it but I know they were also sad even if they didn't show It." replied Yukito with a sad tone.

"But why?" asked Megumi who was quite puzzled.

"Well the thing is I would have to stay on a dormitory if I want to study at Tokyo U. So I'll have to leave them every week. I'll just be home every weekends when I don't have too mush work." replied Yukito fiddling with his pencil.

"Oh… I forgot about that. Stupid me." said Megumi. "But I guess you'll find a way for that." she added.

"Yeah, I hope." said Yukito weakly.

"Let's forget about that for a while and hurry up I think the bell's going to ring a few more minutes from now." said Megumi helping Yukito with his things and then standing up.

They were busily talking about the primetime show they were watching last night when they went inside the building and off to their classroom. They were on the fourth floor when they accidentally bumped into Touya and his soccer teammates who were playing with their soccer ball inside the building.

BLAG! One of Touya's teammates bumped into Yukito toppling him and his books.

"Oh! Gomen nasai." apologized Yukito who pulled himself up and tried to help the boy.

"Shit! You stupid git! Watch where you're going!" shouted Kikawada; a third year section D student, slapping away Yukito's stretched hand and standing up as fast as he can.

"I'm really sorry, it won't happen again." said Yukito who bowed first and then started to pick up his things.

"It better not happen again or you'll see how it feels to be dumped in a trash can." threatened Kikawada who was brandishing his fists.

"Hey! You better show some respect to your sempai! And aren't you supposed to be at the third floor?" revolted Megumi to the boy who was absolutely a feet taller than Yukito and her.

"Don't you butt in some other people's business you stupid tomboy!" said Kikawada looking at Megumi with great disgust.

"Oh... You!!!" shouted Megumi ready to have a fight.

"Stop it Megumi or we'll be late for class, it doesn't matter." said Yukito picking up the last of his things. "There's no sense in fighting, let's just go." he added grabbing Megumi by the arm.

"Yeah run away you coward little monkey! Is that how geniuses like you fight? You have brains but you haven't got balls…" roared Kikawada.

Touya was just two feet away from then when everything happened. He couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Yukito apologizing to Kikawada. He was so amused at how Yukito faced Kikawada, and thought about devising a new plan on how he could humiliate Yukito.

"Next time it'll be in front of the class." Touya whispered to himself.

Yukito and Megumi were already a few meters away from their room when Megumi said, "Why didn't you fight back? Why are you so modest about everything? You're letting them get to you ever since you spilled their beans and they got caught!"

Yukito didn't say anything; he felt embarrassed, he couldn't help but be ashamed of himself. He was near to tears when he came to his senses. He'd leave it alone, after all its just a few more weeks when they would leave their school and face the challenges of college life.

Megumi and Yukito entered their classroom when the bell rang. After they have taken their seats, Touya came in with two of his teammates and sat down at the seats near the door. And then they professor entered with a bundle of papers in his hands.

"Test results…" said their professor who sounded like a member of his family died or something. And then he looked at his students with great disappointment. "Your test results are very unsatisfactory. And I am afraid to say only five passed in this class." sighed his professor as he added. "And of course…"

"Mr. Tsukishiro got the highest score." mimicked Touya.

"He got a perfect score unlike most of you who didn't even reach half." said their teacher as he handed the papers.

"Congratulations Mr. Kinomoto I see you've finally realized that Physics is not as hard as you think it is." he said as he handed Touya's paper with a big red 90 on the paper which made Touya smile.

After the rest of their classes that afternoon, students started cleaning up their rooms and then prepared to leave for home.

"Tsukishiro-kun you have archery practice today right?" asked Megumi who was quite happier now.

"Yes Megumi-chan. The competitions just two weeks away and I really have to practice harder." replied Yukito who has started walking.

"Okay, but I can't come with you today because Mom said she has a surprise waiting for me when I get home." said Megumi.

"That's okay, just don't forget to reserve me those delicious dumplings your mom does when she has something up her sleeve." said Yukito smiling broadly at Megumi.

"I know! You and your stomach are really unstoppable!!! I wonder how you don't get fat with all you've been eating!" replied Megumi. " So I'll see you tomorrow then, bye!" added Megumi as she started to run down the steps.

"Good bye!" shouted Yukito.

After Megumi was out of sight Yukito turned to where the archery range was located. He then went to the dressing room to change his outfit. After changing he started to shoot some arrows, which looked like it had eyes to see where it should go, because it always hit the center of the target face. After shooting around a hundred arrows he ended his practice. It was 6:00 in the evening when he left school grounds, and biked his way home to his grandparents who was waiting for him with some good news.

TO BE CONTINUED 

ARIGATO!!!

Don't forget to comment on my work… I need it to improve my writing and maybe you can suggest something…

Hehehehe


End file.
